Lluvia calida
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu y juvian eran amigos de la infancia. Au.


_Este fue uno de los pedidos que más me impacto. Soy una fiel seguidora del Nalu, aunque sinceramente junto a Lucy con quien me parezca mejor en una historia (Soy como Mirajane) pero para mi Natsu es solo de Lucy, a como Juvia es solo de Gray. Así que pueden entender que cuando me pidieron un Natsu x Juvia, no sabía ni dónde ponerme xD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de esta pareja tan crack. Solo me pertenece esta historia y las suplicas a la inspiración por una historia con sentido para esta pareja._

 **Lluvia cálida**

Natsu conoció a Juvia en medio de un día de tormenta, era nuevo en esa parte de la ciudad y no conocía a nadie. Aun así su padre adoptivo Igneel, le había enseñado desde niño ayudar a otros y siempre sonreír ante lo más desesperado que ocurra. Así que con una gran sonrisa ayudo a la niña que había caído en medio de la treta de varios niños del vecindario.

.

—Yo voy a protegerte—anuncio el peli rosa señalándose heroicamente.

Juvia quien tenía un extraño peinado y los ojos más azules que había visto, sonrió tímidamente llena de barro.

.

Su amistad era rara, especialmente porque según los adultos ambos no eran niños muy normales. Mientras que él tenía tendencias a quemarlo todo y jugar bromas, Juvia era una pequeña muy pacifica que era arrastrada a su lado.

Juvia era amable, rara pero amable, hablaba en tercera persona y solía cocinar delicioso. Cuando fueron a la escuela primaria, Juvia se encargaba de todos sus almuerzos (Igneel apestaba y Zeref también, no morían de hambre por la comida recalentada).

Por otro lado él se encargaba de protegerla, si bien Juvia era su mejor amiga, muchos la molestaban y él no se quedaba silencioso. Pateaba el trasero de cualquiera que se metiera con ella y por eso termino varias veces castigado.

.

—No deberíamos ser amigos si esto termina así—hablo Juvia con pesar luego de que saliera herido en una pelea.

La lluvia caía vagamente a su lado.

Los chicos habían molestado a Juvia, diciéndole que tenía un buen trasero y él había explotado por defenderla. Con doce años los adolescentes eran una mierda.

El la ignoro como siempre.

Juvia decía lo mismo desde que tenían cinco años.

No comenzaría a escucharla ahora.

—Ellos eran unos debiluchos—anuncio levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

Noto la mirada preocupada de Juvia, como siempre que algo así pasaba. Sonrió infantilmente para quitarle importancia, aunque admitía su espalda dolía horrores.

—Te toca invitar la pizza del jueves de video juegos—demando con superioridad.

Juvia no le gustaban muchos los juegos de video, pero al final siempre terminaba involucrada gracias a él.

—Juvia cree que es un aprovechado—susurro.

Pero aun así la ignoro tomando su muñeca y corriendo a su casa, tenía hambre. Mientras tanto en el camino saltaron en algunos charcos de agua, causando a la peli azul sonreír.

.

La adolescencia era una perra, más cuando Juvia comenzaba a ponerse bonita y todos los zopilotes comenzaban a seguirla. Para Natsu no tenía sentido, desde niños Juvia era bonita, rara, pero bonita, odiaba que todos parecieran notarla ahora, ya que debía protegerla con más intensidad. Aun así cuando tuvieron quince años, le llego el amor a Juvia.

Gray Fullbuster, su rival número uno, fue el amor número uno de Juvia.

Su amiga tenía algo con el estudiante de intercambio, aunque no era reciproco por parte de este. Su amiga soltaba baba por este, siempre parecía acosarlo y le había tocado escuchar una hora sobre la perfección de Gray-sama, como esta solía llamarlo.

Razón suficiente para odiarlo más de lo que ya le odiaba.

Natsu no tenía nada en contra de Gray…bueno si lo tenía. Pero no entendía como alguien era tan amante del helado teniendo salsa tabasco para vivir. Lo que Natsu odiaba de Gray era su forma de tratar a Juvia, tan despectiva, tan altanera, que le provocaban golpearlo.

Más porque Juvia siempre sonreía triste cuando este la ignoraba.

Ese idiota.

.

—No sé qué le vez a ese cubo de hielo—admitió en medio de su noche de películas.

Esa semana tocaba películas de terror, si bien parecía que ambos no podrían dormir, se negaban a pensar que fue una mala idea. Happy el gatito que había rescatado la semana pasada de una tormenta, ahora dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Juvia suspiro viendo sus medias de dragones (regalo de su parte en el anterior cumpleaños)

—Gray-sama es todo lo que Juvia siempre quiso—susurro esta encaprichada.

Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Media hora después lloraba de la risa por el salto que Juvia hizo en media película. Aunque al final los dos terminaron abrazados de terror cuando salió la chica endemoniada.

Esa noche ninguno durmió.

.

Lisanna se declaró cuando tuvieron 17 años, dejándolo confundido y posteriormente con la mejilla hinchada cuando la rechazo. Juvia tuvo que tratarlo con un poco de hielo, descubriendo que la hermana menor del demonio Mirajane, había sacado su monstruosa fuerza.

—No entiendo por qué se declaró—acepto algo adolorido.

Si bien fueron buenos amigos, nunca pensó que la chica tuviera…sentimientos por él.

No había pensado mucho en el amor.

Nunca.

Solo pensaba que si el amor era estar obsesionado por alguien como Juvia, podría vivir bien sin él.

Juvia suspiro.

—Juvia cree que los sentimientos son algo poderoso, amor, amistad o tristeza. Cada persona tiene sentimientos profundos por alguien en algún momento, Lisanna-san los tuvo por Natsu y creo que fue muy grosero con ella—explico la peli azul.

Rodo los ojos.

Estúpida amistad femenina.

—Bueno yo no quiero enamorarme aun, soy feliz con Igneel, Zeref, Happy y contigo—indico encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica le lanzo una leve mirada de agradecimiento, antes de terminar su trabajo.

—Pero Natsu algún día tendrás a alguien especial por la cual sentirás amor, Juvia estará muy feliz cuando pase—hablo con cariño la chica.

Alzo una ceja, antes de suspirar.

—Lo que digas, vamos a comer, quiero tus galletas especiales—

—Juvia siente que es la cocinera de Natsu—

—Yosh desde ahora soy tu amo—

—Eso sonó mal—

Ambos sonrieron saliendo de su instituto, la lluvia ese día era calmada, así que solo ocuparon de la sombrilla de Juvia para caminar hasta la parada más cercana.

.

—Le gustas a Lucy-san—hablo Juvia cuando cumplieron veinte años.

La amistad de ambos era fuerte, desde que eran pequeños siempre estuvieron juntos, terminar en la misma universidad había sido un gran golpe de suerte. Mientras Juvia estudiaba para ser una maestra de niños, él estudiaba química, si bien al inicio pensó en estudiar para ser policía o agente del FBI, Juvia opino que él haría muchas cosas ilegales.

Así que ambos comentaron que estudiar algo que pudiera hacer explotar las cosas, era lo mejor. No era el mejor en todas las ramas de la Química, pero lo que tuviera que ver con explosiones o armas, era sin duda el número 1. Algunos centros armamentistas ya lo tenían en la mira.

—¿Luce?—cuestiono Natsu confundido.

Recordó a la chica rubia que era compañera en algunas materias generales. Rubia, bonita, gran cuerpo y deseando ser escritora y reportera. Habían tenido algunas conversaciones antes, esta solía reírse y criticarle por su espacio personal.

Pero al final era una buena amiga.

Frunció el ceño.

—Rayos—mascullo por bajo con las manos en su pantalón.

Juvia camino rápido para seguir su paso.

—Juvia pensó que a Natsu le gustaba Lucy-san, aunque Lucy-san es mi rival de amores—sentencio Juvia con ira.

Natsu rio por bajo.

Por un malentendido Juvia pensaba que Gray y Lucy tenían una relación, aunque ambos habían explicado mil veces que solo eran vecinos, su mejor amiga había gritado indignada y llorado en sus brazos.

Le costó consolarla, pero al final había logrado hacerlo.

—Me agrada tener amigos, pero ya te lo dije Juvia…las únicas personas especiales para mí son Igneel, Zeref, Happy (aunque no es una persona) y tu—hablo con calma.

Juvia hizo un puchero.

—Juvia cree que es tierno, pero Juvia quiere que seas feliz en el futuro con alguien como Lucy-san (además así me deja el espacio libre para Gray-sama)—explico la peli azul.

Sonrió al verla.

—Estoy bien así—hablo tranquilamente.

Juvia se quejó todo el camino, antes que comenzara a llover y ambos corrieran como niños a la primera tienda que los resguardara.

.

Ese día fue una lluvia terrible, pero Natsu supo que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así, Gray había conseguido una novia, la cual resulto ser la hija de su madre adoptiva y un gran enredo a parte que esta era mayor que él. No entro mucho en los detalles que Lucy le dio, solamente pregunto por Juvia y esta con pesar le dijo que se había enterado al mismo tiempo.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, a pesar de la lluvia, él conocía donde iría su amiga.

En medio del parque donde se conocieron tantos años atrás, estaba la chica sentada en un columpio con la ropa empapada. Dejo su paraguas de lado, para sentarse en el columpio a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque la lluvia era fuerte, tendrían un resfriado seguro…no dijeron nada.

Fue hasta entrada la noche cuando la lluvia menguo, que él sonrió de medio lado a la chica que aún seguía llorando.

—Vamos a casa—le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Juvia acepto antes de tomarla con una sonrisa muy leve.

Su amiga vivía en un departamento sola, casi la mayor parte de su vida había vivido sola. Él quien tenía por costumbre entrar, había recibido una lleva de parte de Juvia para que dejara de entrar por la ventana. Ambos entraron al departamento pequeño, pero bien amueblado de la joven.

Esta quien parecía muerta, no se quejó cuando él la guio al baño y le paso algunas ropas que tomo de su armario. La chica acepto, aunque él tuvo que cercarle la cabellera. También tomo unas ropas que siempre dejaba ahí, mando un mensaje a su hermano diciendo que no llegaría y dejo a la chica en la sala con un cobertor sobre su cuerpo.

No quería que enfermara.

Por la ventana observo la lluvia caer con fuerza, como siempre, como si estuviera diciendo los sentimientos de Juvia.

Tomo asiento al lado de la chica y encendió el televisor en un canal aleatorio, una caricatura de dos hermanos gemelos que se van a vivir con su tío en vacaciones, fue lo único que encontró de comedia.

Rio cuando la chica hablo sobre una bola de hámster tamaño humano, pero se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos de Juvia sujetar su brazo. La chica se había acurrucado a su lado, sonrió levemente antes de atraerla más a su persona.

—Estarás bien Juvia, yo te protegeré, me asegurare de eso—le susurro con cariño.

La chica se abrazó desesperadamente a su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso Juvia es fea?—

—No creo que…—

—¿Juvia es mala persona?—

—…—

—¿Huele feo?—

—…—

—¿Por qué Gray-sama no puede amar a Juvia?—

La chica estaba al borde del llanto mientras lo veía desesperadamente, así que suspiro y centro toda su atención en ella.

Le sonrió intentando reconfortarla.

—No soy un experto en amor, pero sé que el amor se obtiene de experiencias vividas y lazos que los unen. Puede que tú amaras a Gray, pero este ya tenía lazos con otras personas y el muy ciego eligió alguien con quien compartía un pasado en común. Mucha gente aprender amar a personas nuevas, pero Gray es un idiota, además él quería a otra chica…no es que tú seas fea o huelas mal Juvia, solamente este eligió alguien más—explico lo más calmado que pudo.

Juvia puso expresión de dolor.

Natsu juro que mataría a cierto chico de hielo al día siguiente.

—Si eso es cierto, Juvia y Natsu estarían destinados a estar juntos—hablo Juvia con dolor.

Él se sintió confundido de qué clase de tren de pensamientos llevo a la chica a eso, pero dejo de pensar y sintió un tic en su cara cuando los labios fríos de la chica se estamparon con los suyos.

No era un beso de pico, aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban, cuando eran niños Zeref los había convencido de besarse a cambio de unas golosinas y ellos aceptaron sin darle importancia. Pero este beso no era igual a ese entonces, sobre todo porque Juvia tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él y se rozaban de forma poco casta.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ella viéndolo decidida y él intentando procesar que pasaba.

—Oye-…Juvia no creo que esto sea buena idea—hablo cuando por fin pudo ordenar una palabra en su cerebro.

Pero Juvia no dejo de verse decidida.

—¿Acaso Juvia es fea?—

—Volvemos a lo mismo, no eres fea Juvia, eres una chica muy guapa, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso—

—Claro que sí, Juvia vivió casi cinco años detrás de un chico que no la amo, Juvia ocupa sentirse amada y solamente Natsu puede hacerlo por Juvia—indico esta con fervor.

El gimió por bajo sintiéndose contra la espada y la pared.

—Bueno si pero…tener sexo con tu mejor amigo no es la solución para todo—

—Juvia cree que es para esta solución—

—Juvia—

—…—

—Bien, pero no te arrepientas mañana de esto—gruño al ver esa cara a punto de llorar.

Con fiereza tomo las mejillas de la chica para acercarla nuevamente para darle un beso, pero no uno frio como el de ella, este fue ardiente, caliente y todas las putas palabras que terminen en -ente. Sin importarle que estuvieran en el sofá, le quito las mantas y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta gemía de forma audible.

No fue grosero o brusco, Juvia era su mejor amiga después de todo.

Aun así se dio el gusto de desvestirla con la mirada y físicamente, Juvia tenía la piel muy blanca como el marfil y su cabello ahora largo, le daba el aspecto de una ninfa del agua. Se rio mentalmente ante algunas cicatrices de sus aventuras de niño. Pero quedo sin aire cuando esta toco las suyas en su cuerpo.

Tener sexo fue…increíble.

Juvia era virgen, él también…pero no parecía, parecía como si todo fuera correcto.

Esa lluvia fue bastante cálida esa noche.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado, antes de sentir un cuerpo a su lado, giro su rostro antes de notar como la lluvia caía ahora como el roció por la ventana. Se levantó con pereza en la cama, notando a su lado como Juvia seguía totalmente dormida. Hizo una mueca pensando que la chica duraría tanto en levantarse y le tocaría a él hacer el desayuno.

Era una pena, Juvia cocinaba mejor.

Se levantó sin importarle que hiciera un escándalo, pero al ver esperanzado a Juvia, esta seguía totalmente dormida abrazando una almohada.

Gruño malas palabras antes de ponerse unos pantalones.

La cocina de su amiga era grande para el departamento, pues ahí Juvia pasaba gran parte del día preparando diferentes platos. Pero el día de ayer habían tenido una noche muy, movida, por lo cual duraría bastante en despertar.

Hace una semana fue la boda de Gray, por lo cual Juvia estaba algo deprimida. Habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, si bien después de eso costo un poco volver a su rutina de amigos, no duraron mucho para volver a tener sexo.

Una vez, luego otra…luego al final admitieron ser amigos con derechos y hasta hace unos cinco meses que formalizaron por fin la relación.

Aunque Juvia sentía aun algo por Gray, había estado algo aletargada cuando se dio cuenta del compromiso de Gray.

Nada que un buen sexo la hiciera olvidar, era gratificante escucharla gritar su nombre.

—Esa sonrisa hace que Juvia sienta escalofríos—hablo la mujer con mirada seria.

Él dejo de sonreír de esa forma, para pasar a una expresión más casual.

—Solo recordaba—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Creo que no alimente ayer a Happy—

Juvia suspiro derrotada antes de buscar al gato.

No por nada el chico había vivido hace un año con ella, pero al menos ahora Happy no moriría de hambre. Natsu sonrió al ver a la chica caminar solo con una de sus camisas puesta.

Bajo el volumen de la cocina pensando que era hora para un asalto vespertino.

Además…hoy llovería todo el día.

Nada mejor que pasar un fin de semana solo con su novia.

En medio de una lluvia cálida.

 **Fin**

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
